


A Day With Russ and Milton

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Parody, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THis is just for fun.  No story, just pictures.  </p><p>I'm supposed to be sleeping for our trip in the morning, but what am I doing?  I'm making montages of Battle Creek.  I need to get away.  LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With Russ and Milton

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Battlecreek1_zpsf3k4qs45.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Battlecreek2_zpsovijozad.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Battlecreek3_zpsqm5tpldl.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Battlecreek4_zpsu3by8cal.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Battlecreek5_zpsvohade7z.jpg.html)

The end... 


End file.
